The Bucket List
by piinkblush
Summary: On the bucket list of Kimberly Crawford, having her photos published in a magazine was at the top. Going to a famous photography studio and showing them her work would be a dream come true. If only it didn't come with a catch of having to cater to the needs of a nineteen year old bachelor. Rated M for profanity and sexual references and situations.
1. a dream in my cardigan

Just do it.

Open the door and do it. You're going to miss your appointment.

You left your aunt and uncle, the only home you ever had, behind to do this, so stop being a chicken and do it!

I breathed in and out, hoping that would calm me down. It didn't. Taxis honked at cars in front of them before going around the car and zooming down the street. People chat nonchalantly on their cell phones or with each other. Others sip their coffee as they try to hurry get wherever New Yorkers need to be in the morning.

I was in 'The City that Never Sleeps'. I came as anyone would, to find their true calling within the large amount of schools for the arts they have here. I was into photography and art itself and discovering a place where I could express it was my dream.

But the building I was standing in front of wasn't just any building, it belonged to the one and only Jamie Chamberlin, CEO of _Jamie's Imprints Photography Co. _

Only the top notch photographers got to work there and I believed that after all the work to make sure every picture I took was up to _Jamie Imprints _standard, I made and appointment and set off, my bucket list in hand. I said goodbye to life in Kentucky and made the decision to come and live in New York.

I shook my head and grabbed the handle for the door. I pulled it open and gasped at how extravagant everything was. White marble covered the floors and solid black leather chairs were placed on the sides for those waiting for an appointment. A large, long desk made out of mahogany with a granite counter top was in the far back of the room near the elevators, though it attracted the most attention out of anything in the room.

Save the unnecessarily large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I made my way to the front desk where three women sat, two were speaking to people and the other was texting. The one who was texting was also noticeably younger than the rest. I went up to her and cleared my throat to get her attention.

She looked up, startled before composing herself and smiling, "Did you need help with something miss?"

"I have an appointment at 2:30 with Ms. Chamberlin." I say. She nods and turns to her computer. There is a lot of typing and mouse clicking before she turns to me again.

"Are you Ms. Crawford?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ms. Chamberlin is on the fourth floor, the last door on the right."

"Thank you." I reply before making my way to the elevators. I press the button for the elevator and wait for it to ding. It eventually does and I walk in and find it empty.

Perfect, I mentally think before pressing the button with a large four on it.

Inside the elevator, I rehearse what I'm going to say,

"Hello, Ms. Chamberlin, I'm Kimberly Crawford." I say, smiling and pretending to shake hands with her. The smile fades as I shake my head. I don't want to sound stiff.

"Hello, Ms. Chamberlin I-" The elevator dinged, signaling that I had reached the fourth floor.

Shit.

I walk down the long hallway before reaching the last door. I knock but just barely. Doubt slowly entered my system. What if she didn't like me because I didn't know how to greet her properly? What if I didn't knock the right way? What if-

"Come in!" A voice said from the other side of the door. And this voice sounded _very _angry. It took all of my pride to force me to open the door that could seal my doom. Ms. Chamberlin's office was very simple and plain. Her walls were white, which accented the dark pictures on the walls. She only had about three pictures in her office.

One was of her dog.

Another was of her and people from her job raising money for famished children in America.

The last one was of her smiling next to a little boy with shaggy brown hair.

It seemed odd that a photographer didn't even have a lot of pictures in her own office. Even odder that everything in her office was so dull and gloomy. There was no other color in the room beside white, black and brown.

Sitting behind a large wooden desk that looks like something that belonged in the White House was the one and only Jamie Chamberlain.

"Hello Ms. Chamberlin." I said quietly.

"Well, tell him that he better get his act together! Tell him that if he doesn't stop with this troublesome persona, I'll let him have it!"

It took me a while to realize that Ms. Chamberlin was holding a phone to her ear and didn't hear my greeting.

There was silence as Ms. Chamberlin listened to the voice on the other side.

"Listen to me, Mika! Tell Jack that I'm going there right now!" Ms. Chamberlin shouted. She rose from her chair and screamed once she saw me.

"Hi." I said lamely.

"Oh! Right, you're that girl from Kansas-"

"Kentucky."

"Whatever, I need to go, sorry but you'll have to reschedule." Though nothing in her voice sounded remotely apologetic. She was angry at the person on the phone.

"But, I can't reschedule." I said and nothing couldn't have truer. I had nowhere to go, nowhere to sleep. I only had $500 in my bookbag on my back that my aunt and uncle had given to me and I knew that would buy me nothing. I don't know where I thought I was going to sleep. I guess I didn't want to ask my aunt and uncle for more money because they were just getting by as it was. And I didn't need them giving away anymore of themselves to me.

I had already taken enough.

"Well, than I can't help you."

"But I need a job. Please, you don't understand what this means to me! Just give me a job."

"I need to go, please move out of my way."

"No." I don't know where this courage came from. Maybe it was because I didn't want to be on the streets of New York or maybe it was because I didn't want to disappoint myself. Working at _Jamie's Imprints _was on my bucket list but not just that. This meant more than anyone could ever know.

"No? I have somewhere important to be. If this doesn't get done, my life will be hell and I don't know about you but I don't enjoy hell as much as the next person."

That's when it hit me. The fighting, the little boy that was bothering her, the need to discipline him. It all made sense. I knew what she was in need of.

"I'll do it."

"Do what?" Ms. Chamberlin questioned, her thin eyebrows furrowing on her pale, wrinkled face.

"I'll take care of the child you're going to. I used to take care of the kids in my neighborhood. It'll be easy and you have all of my personal files. They were sent in the mail along with my resume."

"And you're willing to become a nanny? Didn't you say you wanted to be a photographer?"

"I never said that but it was implied. If I take care of this child, can I have a chance to be a photographer for your company?"

Ms. Chamberlin seemed to be inspecting me and I tried to keep a professional composure. If babysitting a kid and catering to Jamie meant becoming a professional photographer, it was worth it.

It was then that Ms. Chamberlin smiled, "Sure, you can take care of this 'child' for the next three months while he is sadly under my care. If you decide to also become my personal intern, I'll even give you a place to stay. That is, if you don't have one already. You seem promising."

"I will. You won't be sorry, Ms. Chamberlin." I say before running out the door.

"Miss!" She called after me and I fell back, looking back in her room.

"Yes?"

"You don't have the address."

**A|N – First chapter, hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Review&Follow/Favorite**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	2. on the first page of our story

I wasn't surprised to find that Jamie Chamberlain lived in East Hampton, in a house that lived up to Hampton standards. She had her driver pick me up from her work building and drive me out of Manhattan for an hour and a half to take care of her nephew, Jack.

I wasn't sure what to think once I got out of the car. Does he play with toys? Would he want me to play with him? Does he likes board games? Would he want me to play with him? He was a troublesome kid from what I heard Jamie say on the phone, so I shouldn't expect anything less than a daily tantrum.

I took out the spare key from inside the mailbox. That is where Jamie told me she leaves it when she forgets it inside the house whilst she's rushing to work. I unlocked the door to see a girl about my age with fair skin and brown hair to contrast it.

Her face wasn't very visible because it was currently being covered by a pile of plates. I closed the door and applied a little too much force. It ended up slamming and scaring the girl out of her wits. This resulted in the crashing of about seven plates.

The shock was so overwhelming and blinding that I didn't realize that there was a faint sob coming from beside the plates.

My eyes instantly went to the source.

The girl was on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing. A small dog came trotting in from the kitchen and in an attempt to cheer her up, began licking her legs.

Then I remembered whom Jamie had been talking to on the phone. Was this…girl, Mika?

She must've been at least seventeen, probably fresh out of high school.

"Mika?"

"What?" She said thickly. Her Arabic accent was very prominent when she spoke.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Kim Crawford. Why are you crying?"

"I am crying because Ms. Chamberlain is going to kill me. I broke her nice plates. I know, I am pathetic."

"Look, you are _not_ pathetic. You're just young and helpless. I'll help you clean it up and I'm sure that Jamie has _more _than enough money to buy some more and if not, what's a loss of six or seven plates? It's only going to be her nephew, me and herself. Unless you eat here too?"

Mika shook her head and wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "Ms. Chamberlain would not let me do anything so formal."

"Oh. Um, who's this little guy?" I ask, trying to change the subject. The small dog that had been at her legs looked at me.

"That is noire. It is a girl."

"Oh. Um, I'll just get the broom to help clean this up."

"No. I'll do it, since you do not know where the broom is."

_Well then._

• _- • - • - •_

Once Mika cleaned up (she honestly did not want my help), she decided to serve me apple pie (Jack's favorite apparently) in the dining room. From what I could see of the bottom half of the house already, I _knew _that Jamie could _definitely_ buy more plates.

_"_So, you are girl, Ms. Chamberlain has sent to take care of Jack?"

"Yeah. It was kind of a spontaneous thing, I just hope I don't screw it up. This is kind of important to me."

She nodded, "You are a photographer as well?"

"Yes, I'm actually supposed to intern for _Jamie's Imprints _tomorrow and I'm so excited."

"I wish you good luck with both jobs. One will prove to be more difficult than the other."

"Do you mean taking care of Jack?"

She nodded timidly.

"Where is he anyway?"

"He ran out a while ago after I told him about what Ms. Chamberlain said. He never liked being here. He does not particularly like her either."

"Then why is he here?"

"I don't know. When Ms. Chamberlain was kind enough to let me clean her home, Jack had already been here. He does not seem to like me either. I tried to help him when he is angry but all he does is yell at me." said Mika bitterly.

I could already sense that I was walking into something bigger than me.

"Oh, I guess I have a lot to look forward to then."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

• _- • - • - •_

When Jamie got home which was at six o'clock on the dot, Mika was already out of the kitchen, setting up the food on the table with stains all over her uniform.

Jamie didn't talk at dinner. Nor did Mika and therefore I didn't even try.

Maybe it was one of those things that Jamie Chamberlain does on her spare time. Take breathtaking photos and savor her salmon fillet.

Once the very awkward dinner was over, I couldn't wait to go upstairs and get settled in to the room Mika showed me, was mine.

I reached the first step before I was called back downstairs.

By Jamie Chamberlain.

"Ms. Crawford, I'm going to need you at the office tomorrow at ten o'clock sharp. It seems you've struck lucky tonight that Jack isn't here. Though as it is your duty to be his caretaker for the next thirteen weeks, I do hope that you won't lose track of him so easily." She said briskly.

A whiney remark about Jack disappearing being out of my hands was on the tip of my tongue but I thought better of it.

Jamie gave me this job and a home. The least I could do is put up with her curt attitude and punctual schedule.

"Yes, Ms. Chamberlain. I'll be more aware next time." I said tightly. Then before my mouth could get the better of me and say something I'd regret, I bolted up the stairs and into my room.

• _- • - • - •_

I couldn't sleep.

Everything that Mika told me made me think about why Jack was the way he was, even though I've never met him. And the way he seemed to do things as Mika said, made me question him having a single digit age number.

Call me nosy but I ended up doing the inevitable. I went to go find Jack's room. Though, because of my horrible cat like reflexes, Jamie almost caught me.

Apparently she has a craving for warm milk at three in the morning.

I tried opening every door but found nothing but plain white rooms which I assumed to be guest rooms.

How many guests did they have?

Finally, I found one that had to be a boy's room because I found all these cliche 'keep out signs'.

Jack pot!

I opened the door and was shocked to find it so clean. Was he always like this? Did everything have to be in order?

Then I realized I was idiot because Mika cleaned the whole house this afternoon.

i tried looking for some sort of picture or something that would tell me who Jack was. Before I could find anything, I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. So, I did what any logical person would do in that situation.

And I climbed under the bed.

Just as I was tucking my feet in so no one could see, the door flew open. I let out a squeak at how aggressive they were about getting in. I heard groans and muffled laughter. In the midst of the darkness I could see two pairs of feet.

Oh. My. God.

The mattress pressed down onto my back and I held back a scream. They were really going to have sex. And I got to listen, as if it were some twisted 50 Shades of Grey audio.

My animal instinct kicked in and I realized two things.

One, the carpet was extremely uncomfortable, especially when a mattress was hitting your head/back every five seconds.

And two, I definitely did _not_ want to stick around to see what happens next. I tried turning my body around and try to wiggle face out from the other side. My plan would've been executed perfectly, there be no pair of embarrassed/angry teenagers and a memtally scared one.

_Would've_ is the key word.

I didn't succeed in my plan because after I turned my body, someone was thrown violently into the bed and their foot hit my head.

If someone said I screamed, it would be an understatement.

I practically shrieked with pain. I probably scared the crap out of them which was why the whole room, including the mattress went still. Then something or better yet _someone _shifted off the bed.

The best way to describe how I felt is this, you know that one stupid person in horror movies that hides under the bed while the killer looks for them. They hear the footsteps creak on the floor as they approach the bed.

The victm's breathing gets so loud and heavy that it would be hard _not_ to hear them and then intense music starts. Everyone in the audience covers their eyes and then the music ends with a loud _boom _and the person is dragged out from under the bed screaming.

My experience is more terrifying.

There is no music, there is no heavy breathing because I covered my mouth in a hope they'd think that it was just the wind.

Suddenly, the head of a boy pops up in my face and he looks _pissed_.

I gasp and move back just as he opens his mouth to shout, "Who are you and what the _fuck_ are you doing in my room."

It's sad that my shock was not due to his loud voice or aggressive tone, it was the fact that his face looked familiar, even in the dark. He was the small boy in Jamie's office.

This was Jack.

**A|N -Thank you to everyone who was patient about the chapter, I was going through e personal stuff this past week and I had writer's block.**

**Now, I don't know when the next chapter will be but I promise I'll get it to you guys as fast as I can.**

**thanks for the amazing feedback!**

**make sure to review, favorite and follow :)**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	3. you're the devil in disguise

One after the other, I continued to shove my pancakes down my throat.

If I focused solely on chewing and swallowing, I would forget about all the mentally irritating things that happened last night. I wouldn't get angry, I would ignore him.

The memories made me shutter.

"_Who are you and what the _fuck _are you doing in my room?"_

_I looked at him and studied his face a bit. His eyes were practically bulging out of his head while his eyebrows knitted together on his forehead._

_His shirt was off as well but my attention was back to his face when his hand began snapping in my face._

_I shook my head and blinked, "Get your hand out of my face!"_

"_Get your body out of my room."_

"_Move your head out of my way!"_

_He glared at me and I knew I'd won our little argument. _

_The girl instantly covered herself with the sheets when she saw me stand up. Her face was red with anger and her mouth formed an 'o' out of shock. _

"_What kind of a sick game is this, Jack?" She hissed._

"_Nothing, Lindsay."_

"_It's _not _nothing! I'm leaving. I don't know what the hell is going on with you but having someone else in the room isn't really my style." The half-naked brunette aka Lindsay, grabbed her pile of clothes from the floor and left his room, slamming the door shut._

_I found her dramatic exit as my cue to leave. _

_My feet slowly made their way to the door before a strong hand grabbed my forearm. Gosh, what have they been feeding this kid?_

"_What the hell?"_

"_What the hell? You just barged into my room and _you're _pissed?" _

"_You're the one grabbing _my _arm!"_

"_Because you just ruined my date! How the hell did you think I was supposed to feel?" His face was inflamed but that didn't intimidate me one bit. I pulled my arm from his grip and turned to face him fully._

"_Having sex is a date to you?! And it's clear that she wasn't _that _into it if she was so willing to leave! Obviously I did her a favor!"_

"_A favor? Were you dropped as an infant?"_

"_No. I actually happen to be quite intelligent, I was going to leave you alone but you _insisted _on arguing with me! If anyone is an idiot, it's you!"_

"_D-"_

_Jack's bedroom door opened and I thought it was Lindsay. It was someone _far _from it. It was Jamie Chamberlain._

_I knew that I was going to lose my job until she basically stumbled into the room. _

"_Kim, shouldn't you be in bed? You have a _very _long day tomorrow." She was half-asleep, I realized. Though it still scared the crap out of me._

"_Y-Yes. I just-"_

"_I found her near my room; she was looking for the bathroom." Jack filled in smoothly. His lie was said so confidently that it was hard to believe that was anything but the truth. My only suspicion was…why?_

"_The bathroom? Silly, Kim. There's one down the hall, near your room. Now, go to bed, the both of you."_

_I just looked back at Jack who scowled at me and made me regret trying to say thank you. This was a simple repayment because he manhandled my arm._

The bruise was right there, waving good morning to me and making me want to poke Jack's eyes out with my fork.

"Ms. Crawford, are my pancakes bad?" said Mika who kept staring at me.

"No, Mika. They're delicious and you can just call me Kim."

"Alright, Ms-Kim. But you're stabbing your pancakes very angrily."

I looked down at my plate and realized that I made mashed potatoes with the stack of pancakes I once had.

Damn him.

Even when he's not here physically to annoy me, he can still manage to pull it off.

"Thank you, Mika. Sorry about the…pancakes." I say as I check the time. Its 8:15 and I headed for the door.

I was grateful that Jack was a crazy, stereotypical teenager. That way, I would never have to see him in the morning before I go to work.

* * *

"Kim!"

Never ever in my life have I hated my name more. In the last three hours, Jamie has probably called my name a hundred times.

My feet hurt from the heels she had Mika lay out for me and I'm pretty sure the high bun that I did for today has come apart from all the running.

"Coming, Ms. Chamberlain."

I reached her office, panting.

"Kim, tell me which picture looks better."

My eyes practically popped out of my head. No running to get her a sundae because she was having hot flashes? No canceling dentist appointments in person (because calling is too unprofessional). No attending meetings in her place back to back and copying every single thing each person says?

Just a decision on a picture?

I almost fainted.

"Um, the one on the left." I said after looking at both pictures. They were practically identical except on one the coloring was off. That one was the right one.

I looked at Jamie's face and she smiled.

"I think only certain people can tell the difference in the coloring. I'm glad you are one of them."

I grinned, "Do you really think so?"

"Completely, Kimberly. If I were to show this to Jack he would probably give me a nonchalant answer about how both of them are the same." The ghost of a smile sat on her lips and it made me wonder. Did Jack stay at his aunt's because she enjoyed his company?

Maybe he _really _was just a troublesome kid in her eyes.

"I bet."

"Well, did you copy everything from the meetings down as I told you?"

"Yes. I made sure to include everyone's actions as well. I didn't know that you were so interested in this stuff."

"I'm not."

I looked at her, confused. The finality in her voice told me not to push the subject. Even though I could talk to the great Jamie Chamberlain didn't mean that I could pry into her personal life.

I suppose Jack and Jamie were similar in that aspect.

* * *

Perks of being a part time nanny to a grown man:

His aunt lets me leave early.

Cons of being a part time nanny:

The nanny part.

I was completely in over my head. How was someone like me going to entertain someone like Jack? Short-tempered, mysterious, and unreadable.

The weight of my nerves was making everyone of the scenarios in my head much worse. Cool air blew out of filters on the ceiling in the back of the limousine and relaxed me somewhat. If I was lucky, Jack would be out, looking for Lindsay or some other easy girl.

But luck could only come to a person for so long.

* * *

I wasn't lucky.

At four o'clock in the afternoon, Jack sat in the dining room chewing his cereal lazily and playing with his phone casually. The sound of a vacuum upstairs confirmed that I wouldn't have to be alone in the house with the monster and there was hope.

All of my hope lasted until I closed the door Jack's attention went from his white iPhone to my face. His gaze was so intense with dislike that it made me almost squirm with discomfort. Instead of looking away like the coward I knew I was, I bravely looked at him, almost...challenging him?

"Five thirty." He said to me before going back to eating his cereal.

I grabbed one of the corn muffins that were set in the middle of the table and began picking at it.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means the time I want you to come in to my room and rub my feet." This time, he didn't even have the decency to look at my face. Instead he continued to scroll through his iPhone.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I know why you're here so now orders can be demanded directly."

"I'm not your personal slave, you know! I'm not rubbing your feet!"

"I'm your boss. You're supposed to take _care _of me. Besides, let's not forget how I saved your ass yesterday." Jack put his phone down and smirked at me. I gasped. How the hell did he remember?

_It only happened last night, Kim. Get yourself together_ _here!_

"That doesn't mean anything! I didn't ask you to do that!"

"I know. I wouldn't voluntarily help you either, because of you wanting to get your kicks from hearing others have sex-"

"I was trying to leave!" I interrupted him before he could accuse me of being a pervert.

"Whatever, I had to skip out on sex and I like sex."

"So?"

"So, I only helped you because I _know _girls like you."

"_Girls like me?"_

"Yes. The annoyingly honest type. If you would've let slip who was in my bedroom, I would've been grounded and you would've been fired. By me and I don't think you want that."

"What's the big deal? Your aunt think you're some big leader of staying abstinent?"

He laughed but it was dry and wry, "No. She doesn't particularly like Lindsay so it'd be best if you kept your mouth shut."

I smiled. What an idiot. "Why would you tell me this? I can blackmail _you_."

"Yeah, but who is Aunt Jamie going to believe? Me, her nephew whom she adores or you, a girl who can't even babysit properly."

"Shut up." My face was red and I had the sudden urge to throw the bowl of cereal at his face. By that, I meant the actual glass bowl.

"I'm not here to judge, just to keep the playing field clear. You obey me here. Now, make sure to come up in an hour to rub my feet before dinner."

It took a while to realize the corn muffin I'd been eating turned to dust because of the tightness of my fists. Damn him.

* * *

Jack is a demon. An unholy demon that I believe crawled out of the deepest pits of hell to come torture me.

Once Jack went upstairs, I could hear the sound of things being knocked down. One thing I learned about Jack was that when he was angry, it was best not to interfere unless you're prepared to get hurt.

But in the matter of five minutes, the noise stopped and out came Jack.

In a karate gi.

His whole appearance shocked me. Obviously he did some sort of activity to remain fit but seriously? Karate? I would've never pegged him as the type.

"You're going to do karate?" I asked, although I knew that it wasn't any of my business. But hey! I was curious even if he is an asshole.

He looked at me while fixing his black belt which shocked me further and stared as if I were a new species discovered by mankind.

"No. I'm going fishing."

"No need to be snappy."

"No need to ask stupid questions." Then just like that, he was out the door. I honestly didn't care where he went. If he stayed out long enough or even hit traffic, I wouldn't have to rub his feet because Ms. Chamberlain would be here.

She'd demand to have dinner and then I would be able to fall fast asleep soon after that.

Easy plan.

Except Jack didn't follow it.

He came back from doing karate, sweaty and smelly. His hair was a mess, sticking to his neck and falling over his eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his gi was slightly open. I wasn't going to lie.

Jack was attractive. And somehow the disarray look suited him just as nicely as him being fatigued or even angry if you manage to get over his aggressive tone. Though I was slowly losing my generosity for his looks because of the smug expression he was wearing.

It was 5:45.

Shit.

He did exercise for an hour on purpose so my job would be harder, that little fucker.

"There's massaging oil in the bathroom, blondie." His smirk widened as he ascended the staircase.

"You asshole! You did this on purpose!"

He stopped and for a second I thought he would deny it.

Silly me.

"Sure did. Hurry it up, blondie." And he had the audacity to fucking wink at me.

"I have a name, asshole!"

"And I really don't care. My feet are _really sore."_

I huffed and said through clenched teeth, "I'm coming...asshole."

**A|N - Sorry for the late update! I've just been working on this chapter for a while and didn't know if it was good enough to post, but I'm pretty pleased how it came out.**

**review, favorite & follow please!**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	4. wise men say only fools rush in

To say that I hated Jack Brewer's existence on this very Earth was an understatement.

To say that Jack Brewer _enjoyed_ that I despised him would the understatement of the _century_.

When Jack told me that he wanted me to rub his feet, I prepared myself. Large, plastic, yellow gloves ran up to my elbows and a surgeon mask covered my nose to keep from vomiting at the horrid smell of his feet.

I borrowed one of Mika's aprons and prayed to God that I didn't end up strangling him instead.

"A little to the left."

"A little to the right."

"Riiight there! Honestly, blondie maybe I should make you my personal masseuse." He'd said and I grit my teeth.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You don't know what I would do."

"I know what you would do to keep your toes intact." I say and to emphasize my point I bend his big toe backwards.

He yelped yet that didn't manage to shut him up, "I don't know if it's me, but it almost seems like I make you…angry?" He said innocently and I growled. He honestly enjoyed _taunting_ me.

"You son of a-"

"Mr. Brewer! Dinner!" Mika's voice came in from the opposite side of the closed door.

I sighed, the torture was over. I took off my gloves and mask and was in the middle of untying the apron when Mika spoke again.

"Mr. Brewer, do you know where Ms. Crawford went? She wasn't in her room."

Shit. This was going to look bad.

I dared myself to look at the mischievous smirk that Jack had on his face and my stomach dropped.

"You wouldn't." I whispered.

He just shook his head and chuckled, "Actually, Mika-" I lunged at him and covered his mouth with my hand. His eyes were wide with shock, obviously not knowing how serious I was. In fact, I bet he didn't know how violent I was willing to get.

Slowly, his eyes travelled down my neck and downwards onto my collarbone and then farther south. But his eyes remained on one specific spot, I followed his gaze and gasped at the place his eyes seemed to be fixated on.

Mika's apron had fallen off when I had jumped Jack and a few buttons on the shirt that Ms. Chamberlain had given me had come undone, leaving the valley between my breasts exposed. I flushed and my breathing got heavy; what the hell did he think he was doing?

Jack took this as an advantage and threw me off of him. I landed with a thud on the floor but that didn't faze me from completing the task at hand. Stop Jack from opening the door. I ran and tackled him to the floor, this time his face was on the floor and away from my breasts.

"You crazy bitch." He said, his voice sounding muffled from the carpet.

"That's my name," I say keeping both his hand locked behind his back as if I were arresting him, "don't wear it out." I whispered near his ear. That's when I felt his hands break through my flesh handcuffs and flip me over, his hands firmly pinning my wrists to the floor and him straddling my waist.

His smirk returned as I struggled to break free.

"Not so fun on the bottom is it?"

"Ya' know, your sexual innuendoes aren't as charming as some may lead you to believe." I tilted my head to bite his hand but he extended my arms.

Asshole.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am charming. You've just never seen it." He winked.

I inhaled before throwing my weight up and hitting him in the chest and knocking him over.

"Contrary to popular belief, being charming isn't giving compliments to girls with zero self-respect and getting into their pants."

He chuckled lightly, "You should be the last one talking about self-respect. You're the one who has her shirt open while on the job. Honestly, blondie."

I let go of one of his hands to and formed my hand into a fist. I raised it, aiming to break his nose but something stopped me.

No, it wasn't my conscious because I promise that every fiber in my being wanted to punch that smirk right off his face.

It was the sound of a door opening and the figure of Mika...and Ms. Chamberlain.

Shit.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

* * *

Ms. Chamberlain sent both of us to eat and I never felt more powerless until that moment. I was filled with shame as I picked at the chicken on my plate. I was a despicable human being.

I can't blame Ms. Chamberlain if she chooses to fire me, I _did _try to punch her nephew in the face.

I would fire me too.

At least Jack wasn't happy. His face was blank and emotionless as he swirled the wine in his glass (is he even old enough to drink?) around.

Damn him. This was all his fault.

All he'll get is a slap on the wrist while I get thrown out of the only home I have here.

Damn him.

Ms. Chamberlain cleared her throat and wiped her mouth before asking if she could speak with me outside.

Shit.

I nodded and departed behind Ms. Chamberlain out the back door.

"Look, Ms. Chamberlain, I know I screwed up. I know I shouldn't have even raised a hand at your nephew but he's just so..._irritating. _Though I shouldn't blame anything on him because I should be the bigger person and accept whatever kind of punishment you choose to give me."

I stopped when I saw her lower her head. Was she so disappointed in me that she was going to cry? I heard a noise.

A snort.

Then Ms. Chamberlain threw her head back in laughter.

Erm...Huh?

"Are you okay, Ms. Chamberlain?" This only made her laugh harder.

It took a few minutes for her to calm down while I was just as confused as when I was when she first started laughing.

She wiped a tear from her eye and held her stomach, "Oh, Kimberly."

"Excuse me, Ms. Chamberlain but I don't know what I said that was so funny."

"It's just that, Kim. I've never seen any girl do anything to hurt one little hair on the head of that boy. Especially if they were his nanny! I'm not mad, well not as mad as I could be, I'm actually highly amused by you two."

I just looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"So, I'm not fired."

"No. Actually there is this banquet that we're going to be attending next week and you'd be a great distraction for Jack."

"Distraction?"

"Yes. I would like to not visit the police again this year so you distracting him with your pointless bicker will save me the trouble. If you're willing to help me."

"Of course." I say without hesitation even though I felt like I was biting off _way_ more than I can chew.

Distract Jack?

I can't even stand to be around him without wanting to vomit.

What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

**A|N - Sorry for disappearing off of planet Earth but I actually went to LONDON, ENGLAND GUYS! WOOP WOOP! It was so pretty and the accents are lovely.**

**Anyhow, yay for the future banquet where new characters will be introduced! **

**Thanks for favoriting and following and especially reviewing, i don't think i thank you enough for that and how popular my Kick stories have gotten :)**

**favorite, follow & review if you want more Kick fights ;)  
**

**-nicole xoxo**


	5. i knew you'd turn out to be a sad case

**A|N - Sorry I kind of went off radar for two weeks, but I was celebrating my birthday and kind of got caught up. Thanks for favoriting and reviewing and following guys! Please review this chapter once you're done reading (I promise I won't care if you just put a simple, "I liked this." because it still means the world to me!) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My hand was beginning to cramp.

Jamie Chamberlain had to be a perfectionist if she really needed _everything _that everyone was doing in the office. Instead of wasting the trouble of learning everyone's full names, I decided it would be easier (and funnier) if I just used initials of names I had given them myself or heard other people call them.

For example, there was an old woman in the meeting that looked as if she'd lived through the stone age, with wrinkles bringing her face into a frowning expression. Not to mention that she had to always add her input on any matter that Ms. Chamberlain's co-executive proposed on making their photography magazine better and more intriguing to the reader.

I called her AOL.

No, I didn't name her that because of the website, it stood for: Annoying Old Lady.

There were others that I just dubbed as Normal Person, they didn't really talk and didn't do something particularly annoying such as this one gentlemen who I felt needed some _Robitussin _and a _Ricola. _I could easily tune him out, I'd become an expert on doing that when I was living with five little kids who thought it would be funny to scream and bang into things when you were trying to cram for a test.

The thing was, the RRG (Ricola and Robitussin Guy) happened to sit next to a guy I was determined to know the name of. And instead of switching up the seating, the RRG would always (for some unknown reason) sit next to the cute guy who always managed to answer the co-executive's proposes in the most logical way.

Another attractive trait.

Crap, the RRG sneezed again.

My hand scribbled on the pad of paper in front of me. Once I was done, I let my eyes slowly travel back to the cute guy, but he wasn't there. I looked around in confusion; how could someone disappear so quick?

"Excuse me, Rudy. Can I add something I think this issue of magazine will need if we want to attract a younger audience."

The co-executive, Rudy looked confused that someone stopped his daily rant. That's what mainly happened and that shocked me. How could a photography company so great, be so inertia with evolving for a larger audience?

I began writing again as Rudy stood by the cute guy's chair while the cute guy stood up and faced the rest of us.

"As you all know, _Jamie's Imprints _is a very well-known photography company in Manhattan. Our target audience have been young adults to real adults themselves and I feel that we should expand to an audience that has taken over social media and will spread the word of _Jamie's Imprints _quicker than all of us could do together. Teenagers."

Rudy looked scandalized, "Are you suggesting that we take pictures of teenagers? Do you not realize what teenagers do in today's age?"

The cute guy chuckled, "I don't think you realize that I'm a teenager myself and can guarantee that if you mean using drugs, I wouldn't dare. But let's not forget adults are the ones who deal them out and abuse them the most."

My mouth hung open. How could someone talk to Rudy, a person so highly ranked in this company like he was just anyone? This guy was bolder than I thought.

"Now, I love a nice size zero model pouting as much as the next guy but it's not what teenagers want to see. I don't think teenagers or the ones that I know like weddings or flower beds but real life. I think we should take pictures of young people in their everyday life. I think they'll add more life to the magazine than any lanky model can."

His answer was real.

And I mean real in a sense that I would never hear anyone else say that truth. Teenagers could buy magazines with zero sized model on it but do they _really _like it? I remember when I got a magazine I would _wish _to be that girl not admire the photo itself. Though I found the photos of flower beds and other natural things in _Jamie's Imprints _to be beautiful and endearing.

But I know teenagers now entering into "teenhood" and understanding that society has a certain image of woman and men can feel self-conscious and finding something real would be rare to find something like that. Teenagers interested in that sort of thing would want to buy the magazine and tell their friends who might be interested in it as well and so forth.

Thoughtlessly, I stood up and said, "I agree."

All eyes flew to me and I realized how stupid that was of me. Ms. Chamberlain told me not to talk just take notes and pass them back to her.

Idiot, idiot, idiot, jeez Kim! Learn when to shut your mouth!

"I think that he's right. Teenagers who like photos will like a real look. Add in a few fashion pictures and we could attract attention from big label magazine companies." The words flew out of my mouth so smoothly I almost didn't believe it was me saying them. Rudy looked impressed as did the cute guy who smiled at me.

"Who are you, young lady?" asked Rudy.

"I'm Kim Crawford, Ms. Chamberlain's assistant."

"Well, if you agree so much with Mr. Carlson so much than I don't think you'll mind proving this theory of his, would you?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

Shit.

"So, you have a month to prepare a slideshow of real life pictures for us. Do you think you can do that for us?"

I looked around and realized how deep I was in and how cowardly I would look if I backed down, "It'd be no problem at all."

"Good."

Ms. Chamberlain is going to kill me.

* * *

We continued to discuss things and I continued to write them down until it reached noon and the meeting adjourned. I put all my notes together and got up to leave only to run right into someone.

I didn't drop my notes, thank God.

But my heart stopped as I saw whom I ran into.

He smiled dazzingly at me and I just stared at him like the idiot I was.

"Hey, Kim, right?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for not letting me look like an ass up there."

"Trust me, I think I just made us both look like asses. Besides now I have to take a bunch of pictures with a camera I don't have."

He laughed, "Well, it was still pretty cool of you. And I'm going to help you with the pictures since it was my idea. Here's my number, whenever you want to meet up just call me."

"Okay."

He grinned and nodded and walked out of the room. He stopped in the doorway and turned to look at me.

"I'm Brody, by the way."

* * *

How lucky was I?

I got the cute guy, I mean Brody's number and could call him whenever. No matter how hard I tried to suppress my smile, I couldn't.

HOW LUCKY WAS I?

My good mood continued as I made my way to Central Park, smiling like a loon.

[][][]

Leaning against a large rock and texting furiously was the shaggy haired devil himself. Usually his appearance coming into my line of vision would annoy me instantly especially because I was now Jack's distraction so he wouldn't go to prison.

And yet, the smile that had made an appearance in Ms. Chamberlain's work building never left and didn't seem like it was for a while.

I stood next to Jack on the rock and sighed dreamily.

He didn't look up.

I looked at him, hoping he would feel me staring.

Nothing. All he had to do was ignore me and my good mood vanishes.

Shocker.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I tried being nonchalant. I tried being casual but his expression was filled with pure boredom when he looked up or should I say down because of his towering height.

"Go home."

_Control your temper, Kimberly. This is a job. You're supposed to be his distraction at the banquet next Saturday but you can't even hold a conversation with him_.

"Aw, well that's no fun! Hey! Look, we can get ice cream!" I say though I do have an anterior motive with the ice cream because I haven't had it in ages.

Jack's eyes lit up with false glee and his smile was coated with sarcasm, "With sprinkles?"

_Control your temper, Kimberly._

"Sure. If that's the way you want it." I say through clenched teeth. God was testing more and I was going to fail. My hands curled into fists and were itching to collide with Jack's nose.

He chuckled, "Listen, blondie. Before you do anything you'll regret, I know what you're doing and it's a waste of time."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you look like you want to murder me right now and neither of us wants to spend time with the other. So, why don't you go back to whatever barn you're from an—"

"Shut up! You ignorant twat!"

"Excuse me, princess but I thought this is what you wanted. Oh right, you're only doing this for money. So, there isn't a need for us to be friendly. Don't push my patience and I won't push yours." He tucked his phone into his pocket and pushed past me.

_Ms. Chamberlain, please forgive me..._

"Then screw you! I only wanted to spend time with you because your aunt was paying me extra! Wanna know why? Because your annoying ass is going to prison, so leave! See if I care, you insufferable brat!" I screamed and caught the attention of many people in the park. He didn't look back or say anything back, so I walked the other way, hoping to clear my head and get a ride home.

But I didn't care.

I tried.

I really tried to forget that he made me rub his feet and gave me a bruise on my arm. I tried to forget that he accused me of being a pervert when _he_ looked at _my_ breasts.

I tried being the bigger person!

But it was a waste. Jack has a temper (a very short one, might I add) and he's also an asshole.

I don't care what happens to him. He can rot in a jail cell for all I care. Though a part of me (an annoyingly unselfish and caring part), begged to differ.


	6. before we both crash and burn

That night, I only made things worse.

I got a cab back to Ms. Chamberlain's house and had to make Mika come out and explain my situation. By that, I mean that I had zero money and had to get home which was kind of a dilemma.

To put it simply, Mika and I were cursed out and then told that we were going to be sued. Mika seemed like it was typical behavior while I couldn't care less. I had a lot of things to repent for today and not paying a lousy taxi driver who I know took the long way to the Hamptons so I would pay more wasn't one of them.

Instead I made my way up to my room and tried to find an excuse not to go to dinner.

I disobeyed Ms. Chamberlain and basically told her nephew to go fuck himself and that I wouldn't be held responsible for whatever mess he gets himself into. Now, that was extremely dumb on my part because it was my _job _to take care of him. They gave me a home, they gave me food and a job. They let me eat their food and drink their water and I couldn't even handle a simple task like taking care of her nephew.

I was surely being fired this time.

I'm an idiot.

A complete fool who didn't know when to shut their trap.

Maybe I should apologize...

_As if._

Good point. It was his fault too for being a jerk for no reason!

Maybe I should just stay in-

"Ms. Kim! Ms. Chamberlain requests for your presence at dinner."

Shit.

"I-uh, I'm coming!" I say defeated.

_Okay, Kim. It's been really nice working at your dream job but all dreams have to end because that's what makes them dreams..._

I look at the piece of paper on my vanity by my oval shaped mirror.

My bucket list.

I couldn't disappoint myself like this and just go without a fight. If Ms. Chamberlain wants to fire me than I'll accept that but I will definitely not give up on working on my dreams and working down my bucket list.

My promise to myself was one I had to keep if I couldn't hold a steady home.

[][][]

When I walk into the dining room, I'm shocked to find that Jack isn't there. I thought he would be here to smile at my defeat and eviction.

"You should take a seat, Kim."

"Okay." I said. Ms. Chamberlain never spoke during dinner.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Yes.

"No. Why? Rumors about me spreading already?" I tried saying jokingly but her expression never changed. Emotionless and impassive.

"No. I just thought something big must've happened to you. You're kind of small town and being in a place like New York City must excite you. There are tons of things to see and people to meet. Lovely place, New York."

"Yeah. It is." I said stiffly. If she was going to interrogate me, could she speed up the process? My stomach could win an Olympic medal for the amount of somersaults it's doing.

"Hm. Odd, nothing hasn't occurred yet." And with that, Ms. Chamberlain went back to eating to her sirloin.

* * *

Three days.

That's how long Jack stayed out of the house and went to God knows where.

Three days to act clueless when I would hear Ms. Chamberlain leaving voicemails for him in a worried tone that I've never heard her use.

Three days to feel like I just bullied the guy out of his house.

Three days where I couldn't help but feel guilty because unlike that asshole I have a moral compass. And the red arrow is pointing directly to, "psycho bitch".

Damn him.

[][][]

After avoiding Ms. Chamberlain as much as possible, both at work and home, I felt exhausted. Jack was going on six days now and feeling terrible was an understatement for my current feeling.

I felt like shit.

And I'd felt like that after the first two days he left and I was tired of feeling bad.

So, as an escape method (and excuse), I called the one person I knew could make me feel happy and like myself again while Ms. Chamberlain sulked.

Brody's phone rang twice before Mika called me from down the stairs.

"Ms. Kim! Ms. Chamberlain requests your presence immediately." Mika said urgently.

Mika calling me down had become a regular appearance because I would always try to get out of having dinner with Ms. Chamberlain. Lying to my boss and idol about something as precious to her as her own nephew was harder than it looked.

Especially because her blue eyes seemed to pierce into my soul and could detect my lies. I wasn't always the best liar and having to lie to someone so important about something important to them felt horrible.

I slowly made my way down the stairs and into the dining room where it seemed there was a quarrel between aunt and nephew.

Relief couldn't even describe what I was feeling when I saw his shaggy mane of hair across the long mahogany table.

"I said that you will go and do this for me. Was I not clear?"

"Sure, you were. But you have servants or whatever for a reason. I'm not one of them."

"I am your aunt and you will listen to what I say! Now, I've written a list of things you must get and you will get them before the banquet on Saturday or I swear I'll-Kimberly!" She exclaimed once I took a seat (as far away from Jack as possible might I add).

"Hi." I said lamely. Mental note to self, rehearse what you're going to say more often in awkward situations.

'Cause God knows I've gotten into a whole lot of those lately.

"I was just discussing with Jack here that the banquet on Saturday is a very large event. Especially in the Hamptons and specifically for all the people who own brand name companies. And I as the head of my company have to make a very good impression. Specifically to so my company will better than my rival company, _Joan's_ _Photography_. Honestly, their style is so tacky. It's pathetic. But nevertheless, you should never underestimate your enemy. Therefore, you will accompany Jack in shopping for suitable clothes. For both of you. I've made a list of essentials-"

I practically zoned out when she mentioned that I was going with him. No. I had to avoid him, if I didn't, I'll probably be the one going to jail.

* * *

"Would you stop gaping like that? You look like a fish out of water and it's embarrassing." He said harshly. Not one part of him sounded embarrassed. Just angry.

"I cannot believe I'm in this store right now. You can actually shop here?" I gasped, looking at everything in disbelief.

Jack looked back at me, almost amused, "What? _Saks_ _Fifth_ _Avenue_?"

I nodded, still looking around.

"As opposed to what? Walmart?"

"Shut up." I said half-heartedly, still not believing I was in this store. I was in _Saks Fifth Avenue!_

"Can you stop drooling and go pick something."

That's when I realized that we were in the men section and it seemed like Jack wasn't going with me to the women section. Insecurity swept over at the thought of shopping in a store like this by myself.

"No. Come with me."

"What?" Jack stopped looking through the racks and looked up at me.

"You heard what I said. Don't make me say it again." I avoided his gaze.

"If you don't want to shop here than we won't."

"You would do that?" I asked, hopeful. The store was lovely. It was filled with things that were beyond words in their beauty. He looked at me, almost in surprise.

"If it'll get you to shut up." He said, his voice shaking very slightly.

[][][]

We ended up going to Macy's.

Shock.

I guess this small town girl can only get so much scent of expensive fabric before feeling a little self-conscious.

I got a white sundress with spaghetti straps and I took quite a while in the dressing room, much to Jack's dismay.

"My aunt will flip when she finds out you're wearing something from the department store."

"Is that bad?" I say, hugging the bag close to my chest.

"No. I kind of need her to pay attention to someone other than me. Kind of like a distraction."

My stomach twisted at the word. Last time I was to be a distraction for someone, it was a complete disaster.

"I'm not being anything. Especially not for you."

"See. Now I knew you would say something like that." The smirk was unnerving. It felt like he was planning something. That certain something was going to happen at the banquet or sooner. The worst part of it all was that I was a part of the plan whether I liked it or not.

* * *

"Where were you the past few days?" I say, corrupting the silence that had enveloped us for the past hour or so.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your nanny and it's my job!"

He scoffed, "Yeah, I can see you're really concerned about the well being of the people you care for on the job when you verbally abuse them in public."

"What is your problem?" I turned to look at him while he was driving.

"Curious blondes."

"I don't understand why one moment you seem to tolerate me and the next you despise my existence."

"You know me. I always like to keep women on their toes. It's nothing you have to worry about." He said it so lightly although his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

I looked at him, confused and angry. How could I think that we could ever talk without arguing? How could I think that we could possibly have a good relationship? How could I be so stupid?

The Chamberlain house grew larger as we approached closer and I inhaled. I was unable to control my mouth any longer.

"I know you're not going to listen to me. I know you're going to think all of this makes no sense but I hope one day you'll get it. You can push me away and treat me like _shit._ Just know that I'm not a toy or a joke, I'm a person."

* * *

**A|N – LOTS OF SET UPS FOR NEXT CHAPTER OMG! I'M SO EXCITED TO WRITE IT! SO MANY NEW AND IMPORTANT CHARACTERS! OH and before I forget, I'm going to try updating more frequently, so you guys won't have to wait a month for a new chapter. :)**

**Favorite, Follow and Review please!**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	7. i'm in trouble, i'm addicted to this boy

**A/N - Sorry again for not updating sooner! School has been hectic and updates won't be as frequent as they were in the summer. Thank you all for being patient! Hope you enjoy!**

**Please review&favorite/follow!**

**-Nicole xoxo**

* * *

I folded my hands in my lap.

Ms. Chamberlain was pissed and Jack seemed to be deep in thought. Most likely plotting his escape once we get out of the car.

-_**An hour**** ago-**_

"Kimberly! Please hurry up or we'll be late!" Ms. Chamberlain called from the bottom of the stairs. I looked once more at my reflection and smiled. Ms. Chamberlain let me use some of the makeup she didn't use and because I know absolutely nothing about makeup, Mika assisted me. I looked almost unrecognizable. Never, in my whole life did I think I could be in such a luxurious place with so many wonderful things.

_Way to sound like Cinderella, Kim. _

"I'll be right there!"

The moment I opened the door, a loud gasp came from the opposite side. My eyes met the horrified ones of Ms. Jamie Chamberlain.

"Are you, are you going to wear that?" She said, absolutely petrified.

"Yes. I didn't think the other wealthy people at the banquet will appreciate seeing me naked." I joked, hoping she was talking about that. Jack's comment from a few days ago popped into my head immediately.

_"My aunt will flip when she finds out you're wearing something from the department store."_

Ms. Chamberlain wasn't that shallow. It had to be because my hair wasn't curled enough. My lipstick smudged?

"Jack Brewer! Get over here now!" Ms. Chamberlain's shrill voice echoed throughout the halls and for a second I almost thought that Jack had seriously lost it. If I had heard Ms. Chamberlain call me in the same tone of voice, my ass would fly out of the door so quick it would almost be worthy of an Olympic medal.

Finally and heedlessly, Jack opens the door to his room and adjusts the tie on his button down shirt. It'd be a lie if I said he didn't look completely breathtaking at the moment.

His hair fanned out perfectly to frame his chiseled face , his full pink lips were turned down slightly and his eyebrows furrowed making him look adorably confused. His dark blue shirt paired with his tie contrasted his fair skin. He even folded up the sleeves of the shirt so if anybody couldn't tell that he was incredibly fit and muscular from the way his shirt tightened on his chest, then they could see his biceps flexing when he shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Yes, oh sweet aunt of mine?" He said batting his eyelashes and throwing in a British accent.

"Do you enjoy embarrassing me? You realize that I gave you specific instructions when you went shopping with Kimberly. And you deliberately disobeyed me!"

"C'mon, Aunt Jamie! She didn't even pick anything she liked until we went to a different store."

"It doesn't matter, Jack! Do you not realize how much she's going to stick out at the banquet?" Ms. Chamberlain was definitely losing her patience, her cheeks were getting red while she began to massage her temples.

"I think she looks nice, Aunt J. Honest, people are probably going to like having someone different at the banquet. Spices things up, you know?" A smirk had made an appearance on Jack's face as he pointed his first sentence at me. I blushed and mentally punched myself for giving into Jack's compliment which probably wasn't even a compliment.

Probably just something he knew would get his aunt to stop yelling at him.

"Get in the car. We'll talk about this later."

-_**Present**** time-**_

"Alright, remember chins up. Eye contact is very important but not for too long. Shoulders back, you don't ring bells in France as a side job and lighten your face wi-"

"With a smile. Got it. We're already late, I don't see the point in pretending we're happy to see everyone." Jack said bluntly and I stared at him, surprised. If Ms. Chamberlain were to smack him upside the head when we got out of the car, I wouldn't be the least surprised.

Maybe she was being soft on him because he disappeared for a week.

_Because of you._

The annoying little voice in my head reminded me. I pushed it to the thought to the back of my mind. Everything that Ms. Chamberlain had said before had made it's way into the front of my head and created butterflies to form in my stomach.

_Don't mess this up, Kim!_

The banquet was set outside on someone's football field or should I say backyard. Literally, it was hard to tell the difference anymore. Fresh, spring breeze grazed my face and introduced the wonderful floral theme of the banquet. Everything from the table cloth to vases placed on four feet pillars. The only thing that stood out were the deep blue hydrangeas that were in a little pot on each table and inside the vases.

I would've stood to admire more but Ms. Chamberlain and Jack were quickly making their way to their table. Deciding not to look like a lost fool at my first ever important event in The Hamptons, I followed suit.

"Kimberly, do try to walk gracefully while at the banquet." Ms. Chamberlain hissed at me before taking a seat at the table.

"Yes ma'am."

The moment Ms. Chamberlain sat down, someone quickly pulled her aside with a simple, "Jamie! How wonderful to see you here!". This only left Jack and I at the table. A situation that I wasn't too comfortable with. Especially if he kept looking at me with those eyes.

Those dark, unreadable eyes.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

* * *

He's literally been in the bathroom for almost two hours. I assumed it was stomach problems at first but decided against it when it became an hour. Annoyed and slightly lonely, I went to look for Jack or at least someone who will entertain me.

I made my way to some hedges that were shaved down to look like tall towers and ended up finding Jack. But he wasn't alone.

Gum to gum, Jack and Lindsay continued to suck each other's faces off. I was going to turn and leave but fate decided to play with me. I stepped on the loudest branch known to man and attracted the attention of the two people I didn't need attention from right now.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked while Lindsay just rolled her eyes.

"I was looking for...the bathroom. I assumed that was where you were since you told me that an-"

"Lindsay! What are you doing?" A voice shouted from the other end of the enclosed area behind the hedges. Lindsay moved away from Jack and his back immediately stiffened at the voice.

"Nothing. What are you two doing here?"

Two? I looked towards the noise and see two gingers. A boy and a girl. Both with the same scowl on their face except the girl's looked slightly smug as well. Slowly, I tried leaving before a war began, which was the vibe I was receiving from the looks that were being exchanged. I would've succeeded except someone grabbed my wrist. I looked up at Jack and his jaw tightened.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Trying not to go to prison." He breathed and I finally felt like the mess of puzzles in Jack's life were slowly coming together to make the picture I was so eager to see.

"What do you think you're doing with our sister?" The boy said, his face and tone contorted with disgust.

"Curing a snake bite. Nasty business." A sarcastic smile making its way to Jack's face.

"Think you're funny, do you?" The boy's face was turning red with rage and Jack seemed to be enjoying it, if only his grip on my wrist hadn't tightened when he spoke; I might've believed it.

"Milton, calm down. I think Lindsay should enjoy herself. Lord knows I sure did." The girl spoke in a high pitched and snobby tone, her words pointed directly at Jack as a smirk made its way to her lips.

This time, Jack seemed to loosen his grip on my arm as his smile faltered. Satisfaction took over the boy's face as an identical smirk made its way onto Milton's face.

"Now, Claire. The boy could still be sensitive about that particular subject. Best not to push."

"Oh right! How insensitive of me! I'll just have to talk about something else than. Who is this little girl that you brought with you? You look adorable." The way she said everything made it easy to decipher that she was insulting me.

"It's Kim." I said quietly and mentally punched myself for sounding so pathetic.

"Kim. That's cute. I'm-"

"Jack! Man! I've been looking everywhere..." A taller boy stepped into the enclosed hedges and looked around with wide eyes then immediately his gaze fell onto Jack who still seemed to be out of it.

"Look what the tide washed in? Did they not need enough help in the kitchen?" Milton asked innocently but the venom in his words were there and clearly effective. The grin that was on the boy's face fell and his face quickly grew scarlet. Clair began to giggle as Lindsay looked on.

Jack lunged forward but was quickly pulled back by the boy with black hair.

"Jack, calm down! Bro, it's not a big deal-"

"Yes it is! Milton! You lousy piece of shit!"

"Milton, I think we should let Jack cool off. Lindsay, let's go. Mother is waiting for us at the table to eat." Claire said, flipping her wavy ginger hair over her shoulder before leaving, Milton right behind her. Lindsay seemed to linger but only slightly before hurrying off with her cynical siblings.

Jack freed himself from the boy's grip before running a hand through his hair and messing it up.

"Jack, I'm fine. I don't care what they say."

"But I do, Jerry. They have no right to say any of that stuff to you!"

"They know it bothers you more than it bothers me."

"Doesn't matter! I just-" Jack stopped yelling when he saw me. I guess I was like an open book, emotion wise because I was terrified. I had never seen Jack this angry. I've never seen Jack fight anybody before and to know that he's a black belt in karate only worried me on what kind of level of pain Jack was willing to cause Milton.

"Let's go. I'll go get my aunt."

* * *

The ride home was quiet except for when Ms. Chamberlain mentioned seeing a famous person in the photography business and wanting to introduce me but she didn't see me at the table.

Oh, if only she knew what had happened beyond the table.

If only she knew the pain her nephew just experienced.

I snuck glances at him while sitting in the back, thinking back to how happy and smug he looked this afternoon before we left. Even when his tie is loose and his hair disarray, he managed to look perfect.

[][][]

From my room, down the hall; I could hear music playing.

Ever since we got home, his music had been blasting at full volume. I had thought about yelling at him to lower it but then realized that wasn't the reason I wanted to go to his room.

And that's how I found myself in front of his door at three in the morning. I knocked lightly and somehow he heard it. He opened the door, the smell of alcohol drowning my senses.

He'd been drinking.

"If you came to ask for me to lower it, you're shit out of luck."

"That's not why I came." I said.

He just looked at me, obviously confused as to why I wasn't yelling at him. Jack then did something that surprised me, he moved out of the way and muted the music with his remote.

"If you're here to talk about what happened toda-"

"I came to say sorry. Sorry for not being patient and being hot-headed. I'm usually never like that." I sit on the end of his bed and cradle my knees to my chin.

He sat in front of me and boldly took my chin between his index finger and thumb and made me look at him.

"I'm sorry too. For being an asshole and whatnot."

"Are you really?"

"Partially." He smiled lazily at me and I bit my lip. Did I mention how attractive he looked with bedhead?

"You wouldn't be the asshole I know if you actually were sorry."

"The asshole you know? Oh, how much you don't know."

"What do you mean?" I searched his face for anything but he just laid back on his bed

He sighed and placed his hands behind his head, "Maybe one day I'll tell you. Maybe I'll tell you a lot or a little but somehow I think I might just tell you everything. You do have a way of surprising me."

I slowly laid down beside him before shooting back up in disgust. He chuckled.

"What is it?"

"I just remembered that you have sex with Lindsay on this bed."

"That doesn't mean that Mika hasn't washed it. Besides, I promise you won't catch any STD's just by laying down." He took another swig of beer from beside his bed before looking at me.

Taking advantage of the fact that Jack was beyond wasted, I laid beside him and just looked.

"Hey, blondie. How old are you?"

"Eighteen." I whisper. His bed really was comfortable and smelled like his wonderful scent of mint and aftershave.

"So, I have more authority over you because I'm older, right?"

"What? No!"

"I think I do. By law." He turned on his side to face me and grinned.

"If this is your way of saying you won't do what I tell you to. It's a little late for that. You already defy me."

He chuckled, "I just like seeing you get angry."

My smile fell as I scowled at him, "Why?"

"Because your face flushes and you get all flustered. And I think you look cute when you're mad." He said softly. A smile made it's way to my lips. Even though I knew he was drunk and would never ever say this to me sober, it was nice to hear him speak without screaming.

A blush crept onto my cheeks and he smiled at me, "You look kind of like that." He says, his breath hitting my face and making me realize how close we are.

Before I did something I knew I would regret, I closed my eyes and said, "I think we should sleep, Jack."

"Okay." He says and places a fallen strand of my hair behind my ear and caressing my cheek with his thumb.

_Why couldn't he always be drunk?_

"Thank you." said Jack.

"For what?"

"For being there."

"No problem." I smile slightly.

And if all those events weren't enough to make my cheeks hurt from smiling, he whispers something in my ear before I drift back to sleep,

"Good night, Kim."


End file.
